Recueil de drabbles
by Helduath
Summary: On est fous, on est plein, et on aime le BriGrim. Pour ceux qui veulent écrire, et ceux qui veulent lire, voici un recueil. Il y aura, j'espère, de tout, pour tout le monde. Les auteurs varient, les histoires aussi, ne vous accommodez pas tout de suite !
1. Je suis là

Il sauta rapidement au-dessus de l'eau avant de tourner brusquement vers sa gauche.

« Bouge pas, j'arrive !

« Je peux pas vraiment bouger... Il m'a assommé. »

« J'arrive j'arrive, je suis là. »

Grégoire frappa la base de son clavier d'un geste empressé tandis que son avatar courrait entre les saules bleus de la Vallée d'Ombrelune. Captivé par le jeu, il ne discernait presque plus le jeu de la réalité.

_Non ! Il ne doit pas décéder !_

Se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille, son druide parvint à détourner l'attention du voleur mort-vivant qui avait maintenant trois ennemis (dont un talbuk) à affronter. Mais n'étant pas stupide, le voleur de la Horde choisit de se concentrer sur sa cible la plus vulnérable.

« Il va m'avoir il va... je suis mort ! »

Dans un cri de frustration, les deux colocataires virent l'elfe chasseresse tomber avec un soupir agonisant. Grégoire vit le hordeux reprendre immédiatement sa monture, s'enfuyant dans la nuit.

Dans un souffle de frustration, il s'appuya contre son dossier, basculant sa tête en arrière. Fixant le plafond, il ne fit pas attention à son casque qu'il avait mécaniquement posé sur ses genoux. Fermants les yeux, il laissa son rythme cardiaque se calmer (éprouvant, ce jeu). Il n'entendit pas les appels de son colocataire à travers le micro, pas plus qu'il n'entendit ensuite les pas feutrés derrière lui.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant des lèvres douces sur les siennes qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Sans un mot, il se contenta de sourire lorsqu'elles lui chuchotèrent :

« Je suis là. »

_- Fitz_


	2. Repos

Concentré sur le jeu, parlant naturellement dans son micro sans attendre la moindre réponse, Rosgrim tournait. Le jeu en lui-même n'était pas le plus stressant et compliqué du monde. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas vraiment de rater coups sur coups.

Il lâcha un cri de rage avant de rire en entendant le long soupir sous sa manette. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps ensommeillé qui reposait sur ces genoux. La tête posée sur une de ses cuisses, Grégoire grogna en changeant de position, à demi-réveillé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer, se laissant bercer par la voix à l'accent léger de son colocataire, qui reprenait son commentaire, comme si de rien n'était.

_- Fitz_

_[je m'incruste juste sur ce merveilleux compte pour dire que vraiment, si quelqu'un veut participer, poster un texte aussi ridiculement petit que celui ci-dessus, n'hésitez pas, voir 999 fois plus long, n'hésitez pas. Quelque chose de sombre, de drôle, de fluff, le but premier de ce recueil c'est la participation ! Oui j'ai l'air désespérée.]_


	3. Bonne année

**Une petite fiction pour le nouvel an ^^ Bonne année 2015**

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous nous sommes toujours taquinés et cherchés, que ce soit le soir de notre première rencontre sur WoW ou les suivants. Chaque fois que je le pouvais, je glissais une allusion à nous deux, et il ne se privait jamais pour faire de même.

J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était gay, ça s'entendait, ça se sentait, ça se voyait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Lui, par contre, a mis plus de temps à me démasquer, mais, j'ai toujours très bien caché mon jeu. C'était implicite entre nous, chacun savait que l'autre l'autre aussi, mais sans jamais en parler.

Quand nous sommes devenus colocataires, ce petit jeu n'a fait que s'amplifier, les taquineries se faisant plus fréquentes, tout comme les compliments et les caresses discrètes, innocentes. Mais aucun de nous n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'évoquer une hypothétique relation en plaisantant, que d'effleurer doucement le bras ou la cuisse de l'autre sans « le faire exprès ». Pourtant rien n'était plus intentionnel que ça, sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, puis le doux frisson qui la parcourait, le voir rougir un instant et baisser les yeux, gêné. Il était vraiment adorable…

Il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour faire de même quand l'occasion se présentait, et la sensation fantôme de sa main sur mon épaule me laissait toujours un sentiment d'envie et de nostalgie mêlée de tendresse. Mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait franchir le pas, prendre son avenir en mains et demander à l'autre ce dont nous rêvions tous les deux, ce que réclamaient nos cœurs depuis des mois.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la tension entre nous devenait forte, chaque sourire, chaque effleurement nous poussant peu à peu l'un vers l'autre. Jamais je n'avais pensé tomber amoureux de cette manière, jamais je n'avais imaginé avoir une chance avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais pourtant c'était le cas, cet ange à la peau pale et aux yeux bleu gris semblait lui aussi tombé sous le charme.

Mais ce soir j'ai décidé de lui dire, de lui demander, de lui montrer que cette année sera la nôtre… enfin. La musique est forte, elle emplit tout l'appartement et nos amis dansent, un verre à la main. Grégoire est un peu plus loin, se déhanchant de manière virile, un doux sourire aux lèvres. C'est fou comme il est mignon quelle que soit la situation, même quand il fait n'importe quoi. Il a bu un peu, je le sais, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais nous ne sommes pas ivres, juste assez désinhibés pour oublier cette peur de tout perdre, de détruire ce que nous avons, cette amitié amoureuse qui nous lie si fortement.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais lui dire, je n'arrive pas vraiment à penser à une bonne formulation, à une bonne phrase. A chaque pas que je fais, je suis de moins en moins sûr mais pourtant je ne m'arrête pas. C'est le moment parfait, l'occasion rêvée, ma seule chance et je ne compte pas la laisser passer.

Je pose doucement ma main sur sa hanche, je le sens se crisper un instant, mais il se laisse aller en voyant que c'est moi. Ca me rassure un peu et je danse un moment avec lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la douceur de son souffle dans mon cou, brûlant, enivrant. Puis je caresse sa joue rougie, presque timidement. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je m'y perds complètement, obsédé par ce bleu gris si pur, sans fin. Je me penche doucement et nos lèvres s'effleurent. La sensation est intense et je ferme les yeux. Nous nous embrassons longuement, laissant transparaître nos sentiments, si longtemps dissimulés. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, approfondissant notre baiser et je viens poser ma main dans le creux de son dos. La salle n'existe plus autour de nous, pas plus que nos amis ou le décompte jusqu'à minuit, il ne reste que nous, que cette tendresse, que cette envie, que cette promesse entre nous. 2015 sera une belle année, celle qui nous unira enfin.

_- Helduath_


End file.
